


Locks and Keys

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Kudos: 20





	Locks and Keys

The gate around the property slammed shut, an added emphasis on the words Bodie was shouting at him. “I’ve had enough of you, Doyle, and your bloody excuses. I’m not interested in hearing anymore.” Bodie unlocked the door to his flat and stopped in the entry way. His back to Doyle, he said quietly, “Go home, Ray,” as he stepped inside and closed the door. The slide of the deadbolt echoed in the silent street. Doyle smiled. No way was he leaving now. The flat might be locked and Bodie closeted, but he had the keys to both of them.


End file.
